


hopeless

by lupinrangerpetta



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin Wrynn Angst, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Forbidden Friendship, Forbidden Love, Just Anduin knowing that he cannot have a normal relationship with Deidora, Light Angst, Pining Anduin, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, Secret Crush, secret friendship, though not Anduin's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinrangerpetta/pseuds/lupinrangerpetta
Summary: Anduin reflects on a love that was doomed from the beginning. Anduin/BElf!OC
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Deidora Silverfate, Anduin Wrynn/Female Blood Elf, Anduin Wrynn/Original Character, Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character, Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Human(s) (Warcraft)
Kudos: 6





	hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> so... after months in quarantine, my girlfriend rec'd me to play wow (well, wotlk) again to kill time, and who would know that it would spark a love for our lion boi in me as i got updated on the current lore (tho i still have much left to do). dunno, i just love idea of anduin falling in love with horde/non-human gals, as well as the angst in inquires. I don't know if Anduin is IC, however, and I hope that i've made a decent job with it.
> 
> disclaimer: world of warcraft and its characters are property of blizzard and activision, i only own this miserable blurb and deidora.

_"hopeless_  
 _as my dream dies_  
 _as the time flies_  
 _love a lost illusion_  
 _helpless_  
 _unforgiven_  
 _cold and driven_  
 _to this sad conclusion" —_ beauty and the beast's "if i can't love her"

* * *

A king could get whatever he wanted— words that Anduin knows were anything but truth.

He stares at her, an habit he has picked up from time to time; they’re mostly stolen glances, brief moments that he would bask in all he could get: sometimes is her stare, one that is sharp as a knife, sometimes a smile, a sight he encloses in his heart—an image that no one could pick up from there, or so he hopes.

 _‘It’s shameful’_ , he says to himself whenever reason comes back again, to think of someone like Deidora Silverfate as something forbidden just because of the faction she had been born into. He wonders, for moments, if the problem is not where she was born but on his side, and his heart breaks knowing that had he been born like someone else, he would look at her in the sight of everyone; _‘I’m shameful’_ , it’s what he says to himself as his heart breaks, for something close to regret of his ancestry comes to him in the first time of his life, knowing where the true blame lies.

He stares at her— Deidora smiles, corners slightly tugging up and eyes softening, like she used to whenever she thought he wasn’t looking, when he was _‘silly boy’_ and she was grumpy Dora. But now her smile is for something else, somebody else, and the silly boy has become a King; a King of people ready to kill her given the chance.

A king could get whatever he wanted— but as she smiles and his heart aches, Anduin knows such thing would never be.


End file.
